Date Night
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: One night a month Matt demands a date night, something Mello sees as a tedious chore, unless he can convince Matt to forget about it.


**A.N.**

**I've switched over to Ao3, so if you want to see more content I'm on there under user Mihaelgayhl!**

**Disclaimer: 18+ only please**

**Reviews would be great!**

* * *

><p>It was date night.<p>

Date. Night.

The one night a month that Mello hated more than any other. The itchy monkey suit, fancy ass food with too small portions and 'Mihael elbows off the table you are _embarrassing me_' as his forth cocktail is swiped from his hands. It was definitely one of Matt's odder qualities, the need to be wined and dines, especially since Mello had witnessed him pick three day old Chinese food out of the bin and eat it, but Mello shrugged off the thought as he carefully tried to knot his tie.

You see, Matt had a weakness which he wasn't even aware of. One that made date night sufferable. Mello held back the small smile that was curling in his lips, yes, Mail Jeevas became ungodly horny once he had been thoroughly romanced. It wasn't the usual kind of horny where things would slowly get a little steamy after slightly too much to drink or a much needed fuck after a long day, no this was the being pinned to the nearest surface and fucked until neither one of them could feel their legs for three weeks.

"Mell are you nearly ready?" Matt asked from the bathroom, he had finally gotten off his ass and taken the shower that he had been needing for the last four days.

"Just. Can't tie this fucking knot, come out here lady fingers, do it for me." Mello said, ignoring Matt's scowl as he padded barefoot into the bedroom. Matt took the soft black tie into his hands quickly tying it into a simple knot, tightening it around Mello's neck.

"There, all done." Matt said, moving away to button his own shirt. Slender arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back into Mello's chest and soft wet lips traced his earlobe.

"Do we really have to go through all this every time Mail? We both know how it's going to end." Mello murmured, lightly nipping at the delicate skin of Matt's ear, enjoying the shudder that ran through Matt's body. "Let's see…We go to one of those upper class restaurants, we order food neither of us can pronounce and drink a bottle of wine or whatever between us. I start playing footsie and before you know it, I'm feeling you up in the cab on the way home and you're struggling to hold that slutty voice of yours back because we both know you want to clue the cab driver in to what we're doing. That's just much more of a thrill isn't it?" Matt had gone completely silent apart from his slightly heavier breathing, the arms that had once been trying to push me away had gone slack as my tongue ran a thick line from the bottom of his neck to his jaw. "And then before we're even in the door you're grinding on my thigh telling me how desperate you are, how you'll do anything and _oh God Mello please!_ Doesn't that sound about right Matt?" Mello asked, biting down into the soft flesh of Matt's neck for a moment before sucking on the mark, he wanted to make sure it would last for a few days, remind Matt of how quickly he had given in. And he would give in, Mello could see the hardness in his pants and the last ounce of resistance leave his eyes.

His hands traced Matt's slender hips down to the hem of his pants, rubbing small circled into the soft flesh above with his thumbs. Matt let out nothing but a small sigh of relief as the button on his pants was popped and the zip was pulled down, exposing him to the cool air of the room. Mello raised his eyebrows at Matt's decision to commando, but said nothing, hell it made his job a lot easier without the thin piece of cotton in his way. He was already hard, clear liquid beading at the tip and threatening to spill down as Mello's lips and teeth made quick work of his neck, placing messy kisses and biting anywhere he saw fit, leaving dark marks in his wake.

Matt's insides throbbed, heat pooling in his belly as he tilted his neck to give Mello more room to work with. He needed to be touched, just one would be enough, especially as Mello's teeth left another bite on his shoulder. Matt's skin prickled with heat as he inched his hand closer to his needy cock.

"What do you think you're doing Matty?"

The playful tone cut through the air and turned the heat in Matt's body to ice in an instant. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like a desperate whore who can't wait five minutes without touching his dick. Is that what you are Matt? A desperate whore? Hands on the wall."

"Huh? M-Mell hold on a sec-"

"Now."

Mello's tone left no room for argument. Matt turned around and placed his hands on the brick wall, Mello grabbed his pants, yanking them around his thighs. He paused for a moment to admire the sight before him, Matt was keeping his face against the wall, ass curved outwards in such a manner it was just begging to be touched. Mello grabbed a handful of the soft flesh, roughly groping it until the pale skin turned a delicate shade of red. Matt let out the breath that had been stuck in his throat ever since Mello had put on _that_ tone. It usually only ever meant one thing and sure enough-

"Count them off Mail." Was the only instruction Matt got before Mello's hand met his ass with a loud smack.

"One." Matt breathed as Mello rubbed the red mark with his hand soothingly before moving to spank him again, this time putting more force into his swing. "T-Two." Matt stammered, his face was already flushed as his cock twitched against his belly in anticipation. Matt continued to count them off as Mello focused on the tops of his thigh and ass turning them a delicious scarlet that would give Matt trouble sitting for at least the next two days.

Matt's hands were balled into tight fists, dripping precum onto the floor below as, at last he counted off the tenth spank. He squirmed as Mello rubbed his sore skin sending another wave of painful pleasure crashing through his body, a loud moan escaping him as Mello's finger brushed over his entrance.

"Now what don't we do?" Mello murmured, words curling around Matt's ears as he slid one had up his shirt finding one of the hard pink nipples and rolling it between his fingers.

"D-Don't touch without permission."

Mello pinched the nipple hard, hissing "Don't touch without permission what?"

Matt bit his lip to hold back his moan, taking a moment before he managed to speak. "Don't touch without permission Sir."

"Good boy." Mello murmured, sliding his hand between Matt's legs, grabbing the thick erection that hung there. He smeared the precum along the shaft to slick it up, moving his hand lazily, twisting his hand at the head to get another more pitiful moan out of Matt who was trying his hardest not to thrust into his hand.

Matt bit down on his hand to muffle his moans as Mello slowly picked up his speed, slipping the other hand down to fondle his balls, gently massaging them in his hand as they too became sticky with precum. Matt threw his head back moaning loudly as he painted his stomach white with his cum. His legs were shaking as he tried to catch his breath.

Mello simply smirked to himself. "Now Mail. Did you get permission for that?"

Matt barely registered what was said through his post orgasmic haze. "Hnn? I…no I didn't sorry."

Mello shook his head dragging Matt towards the bed. Even without dinner Mello was going to make sure Matt couldn't walk for the next three weeks, after all that was the perk of date night.


End file.
